¡América!
by Charly Land
Summary: El nacimiento del maleficio que condenó a nuestras tierras a la esclavitud, a la pérdida de la grandeza del pasado no fue la codicia, no fue eso, no lo fue, aquel error se llamó amor, el amor prohibido entre dos seres de dos mundos distintos, de mundos funestos y llenos de sangre. [Dedicado a Fredro Godofredo] [Ereri]
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Mpreg. OCC. Un Levi tributo Maya.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Un Fic nuevo en dedicatoria – suplica – perdón para Fredo Godofredo, nena mía eres mi inspiración, un millón de flores para ti por haberte roto ese lindo corazón de ángel que tenéis.

FanFic participante del evento "El Uke más fuerte de la humanidad" de la sexy página Rivaille Uke.

 **¡América!**

 **Conociéndote**

" _Llegaron del mar en barcas con formas horrendas, como Demonios del Mal, con fuego en las manos…y cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad, ya todo estaba acabado_ _ **"**_ _– La Maldición de Malinche._

Quinientos años antes de la llegada de aquellos Dioses cubiertos de metal y con fuego en las manos, otros habían llegado a las vírgenes tierras de más allá del mar, estos no eran dioses, eran demonios, los demonios de cabeza de dragón, esos seres sedientos de sangre arrasaron con gran parte de los nativos de aquel lugar y los obligaron a replegarse de su antiguo hogar, así ellos se instalaron en los bosques más profundos de esos territorios, con el pasar del tiempo los nativos de los parajes no se acercaban porque entre murmullos contaban que solo acercarse a aquel lugar representaba quedar maldito.

¿Quién podría pensar que aquellos susurros temerosos se llegarían a cumplir después de siglos? ¿Quién podría imaginar que la pureza de un sentimiento seria la causa de ahogar a aquella tierra de sangre y ensordecerla de gritos de terror?

Es esta pues la historia de un joven de piel pálida y ojos azul - plateado, un joven nacido para los espíritus, un tributo a Xibalbá*, era él, el hijo de un Gran Señor llamado Kennimaquic, su nacimiento había sido bendecido por las estrellas, con su llegada se anunció el cambio de Era, un gran renacimiento, y su sacrificio llegado el momento sería el ascenso o la caída de su civilización.

El nombre de aquel joven era Leviuic, el puro sacrificio besado por los caminos del cazador.

Así pues la existencia de este joven era sumamente importante y como tal era tratado, era la joya, el tesoro más preciado de su gente, por eso vivía encerrado en el templo del sumo sacerdote, tenía estrictamente prohibido el salir de aquel recinto sagrado, pero Leviuic era como las aves, amaba el aire fresco que venía de las montañas, era su alma de los espíritus y por eso deseaba salir de aquellos muros, anhelaba tanto el placer de la libertad, que cada vez que sus mentores tenían que bajar a reunirse con los señores él escapaba, escapaba a los fríos lagos que bordeaban su pueblo, escapaba a los bordes de los bosques de los demonios dragón. Leviuic tenía curiosidad de aquellas palabras veladas de su gente, que cada vez que visitan el templo y con la cabeza pegada al barro de los ladrillos suplicaban con voz atemorizada que los demonios con cabeza de dragón jamás volvieran, que el _Chahal_ (1) de las comidas les proveerá de sus delicias para que su hambre voraz siempre estuviera saciada.

Así fue que un día cuando las flores se empezaban a marchitar por la llegada del invierno, Leviuic camuflado por las sombras de la madrugada se escabulló por las calles custodiadas por los guerreros, de puntillas salió fuera de los límites de su ciudad para llegar hasta el bosque de los demonios, y es que Leviuic había visto a uno de esos demonios, uno de aquellos que su gente temía, pero al muchacho azabache no le causa aquella misma sensación, más bien sintió curiosidad, curiosidad del joven con cabellos de troncos de árboles maduros, de ojos de joyas y piel saboreada por el sol, aquel joven que siempre iba al rio a lavarse en la madrugada.

Leviuic había decidido que ese día se mostraría ante el demonio cabeza de dragón, porque aquel ser con su sola presencia llenaba a Leviuic de aquello que él tanto anhelaba – Libertad – aquello que tenía prohibido desde su nacimiento, porque su destino ya estaba trazado por las estrellas del cielo, _Huracán_ (2) mismo lo había decidió así, pero Leviuic no quería eso, no lo quería.

Causando un poco de ruido al pisar las hojas secas alertó al joven de ojos verdes, que de un movimiento veloz tomo su arma, un arma que resplandecía ante la tenue luz del alba naciente, un objeto desconocido para el azabache – era un espada – y su curiosidad solo aumento.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — habló el joven castaño en el idioma del azabache, porque su gente había aprendido con el paso de los siglos, el idioma de los nativos.

— Leviuic, hijo de Kennimaquic Ahaú(3) de la Ciudad Oculta — le contestó el azabache sin un ápice de miedo.

— Leviuic — concedió el más alto — No debes estar aquí, si mi gente te ve querrá raptarte para someter a tu pueblo, la avaricia siempre ha sido nuestra debilidad, y tú eres hermoso e hijo de alguien importante.

— ¿Tú codicias las riquezas de mi pueblo? — tanteó el muchacho dando unos pasos para acercarse al castaño — ¿Eres como dice mi gente que son los tuyos?

— ¿Demonios? — sonrió jocoso el castaño – Es cierto que le hicimos daño a tu gente hace mucho, pero también somos mortales como ustedes, y no Leviuic, no codicio nada de tu pueblo, de ser así ya estarías siendo arrastrado por mí a mi aldea para obligar a tu padre a darnos las riquezas que ustedes guardan.

— ¿Podemos ser amigos? — propuso con ojos curiosos el más bajito, mientras rozaba con sus blancos dedos la piel húmeda y morena del castaño, aquella piel que le llamaba, aquella piel que despertaba su curiosidad y un sentimiento extraño en el estómago.

— Soy Eren — le soltó el más alto antes de lanzar una carcajada alegre que hizo vibrar el corazón del azabache —. Y si me gustaría ser tu amigo — le concedió mientras tomaba la pálida mano para besarle los dedos causándole un sonrojo al azabache –. Quiero ser el amigo del ser más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto.

Y Leviuic decidió hacerse oídos sordos de los gritos desesperados de los espíritus de sus ancestros que chillaban en sus tímpanos, aquellas voces que siempre lo habían acompañado, aquellas voces que le decían que los demonios solo están para derramar sangre, pero su hermoso tributo y oráculo solo sonrió al demonio y se dejó llevar por su propio sentir.

Hay cosas grandes que empiezan por la curiosidad, por algo pequeño como una travesura, sin saber que terminan siendo el peor caos de todos.

 *** Notas finales:**

* **Xibalba** : El reino de los espíritus o el inframundo para la cultura maya o Quiché.

(1) **Chahal** : Guardián de las sementeras (cosechas).

(2) **Huracán** : Es el corazón del cielo para los Quiché.

(3) **Ahaú:** Jefe de tierras Maya.

Bien mis lindas nenas, este es un Fic creo que un tanto fumado – risas – no en realidad no, lo que pasa es que realmente no le leído mucho – o casi nada – de esta temática, y me dije Charly "os tienes que haceros sobre eso" y aquí esta….Como pueden ver aquí modifique el nombre de Levi y el de Kenny, es que mis nenas en aquellas épocas ¡Quien se llamaba así!, Espero sea de su agrado, este será un Fic de tres capítulos.

Finalmente solo quiero decir nuevamente ¡Perdón Fredo!

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Shota. Mpreg. OCC. Un Levi tributo Maya. Eren vikingo.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Aquí tenéis la continuación de esta historia de amor precolombino. Un choque de tres mundos, un acontecimiento que devasto a una civilización.

FanFic participante del evento "El Uke más fuerte de la humanidad" de la sexy página Rivaille Uke.

 **¡América!**

 **Unión de mundos**

" _¿Moriré, me perderé si lo hago?", dijo el joven._ _Entonces él […]que estaba en medio del árbol habló. "¿Qué deseas? Estos… no son más que huesos", dijo el cabeza de Dragón, hablándole al adolescente. "¿Los deseas todavía?", añadió. "Ése es mi deseo", dijo el joven. "¡Muy bien! Extiende solamente el extremo de tu mano"" – Popol Vuh. Capitulo III. Segunda parte._

Kennimaquic era un hombre sabio, y más que sabio era astuto, eso lo había llevado a conservar su posición como Ahaú más que por haberlo heredado de su torpe padre, había estado en muchas batallas de conquista y sus ojos habían visto muchas cosas en todas las lunas de vida que tenía, así que cuando las ligeras marcas de desvelo empezaron a aparecer debajo de los ojos de su "pequeño orgullo" comenzó a sospechar. Fue pues, que un buen día decido ser él mismo quien hiciera guardia en las escaleras del templo de los Dioses formadores, creadores, el templo que guardaba el tesoro de la Ciudad tiempo se escurrió por el cielo, mientras él escondido detrás de unos pilares vigilaba, cuando la luna estuvo en el centro del cielo, lo vio, su Leviuic envuelto en telas blancas escapa veloz del templo.

Siguiendo sus pasos a una distancia prudente vio como llegaba a los bordes del bosque prohibido y ahí un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello castaño lo esperaba, vio cómo se murmuraban algo y luego se dirigían al bosquecillo de jícaros que rodeaba el lago del lugar, Kennimaquic se quedó de pie viendo como su niño – porque su Leviuic apenas tenía catorce inviernos – se perdía entre los follajes tomado de la mano de aquel demonio, y decidió dar la vuelta y volver a la ciudad porque nada podía hacer, Leviuic era la voz de los Dioses y también su tributo, decirle a su gente que su hijo había fallado en su misión seria desatar una tormenta salvaje en una civilización que dependía tanto de la decisión de su hijo y su imagen, además que era su único vástago y aunque sabía que sería decapitado para la felicidad de los Dioses no quería verlo muerto en la deshonra, era mejor callar, callar y defender a su "pequeño orgullo".

Con la luna como testigo silenciosa, los dos jóvenes se encontraron caminando al lugar donde solían ir a conversar o sólo permanecer en silencio en compañía del otro. Sus encuentros se venían dando desde hace tres lunas atrás y los dos hombres sentían que cada vez algo florecía con mayor ímpetu entre ellos – el amor –, era un sentimiento que los carcomía pero sentían que no podían dar un paso más allá porque no era correcto o más bien era peligroso, mientras Eren era el que parloteaba sobre su gente, las costumbres y el mundo de dónde venían, Leviuic sólo escuchaba, gustaba de ver como los labios carnosos del moreno se movían, el joven tributo no solía hablar de nada en particular, pero a pesar de saber que estaba deshonrado sus responsabilidad se quedaba hasta casi al alba junto al castaño, en una de esas noches el mayor le había dado un beso y él había corrido desaforado hasta el templo, lleno de vergüenza y culpa porque había deseado que el contacto se prolongara.

— Sabes mis padres me hablaron de la nieve, me recuerda a ti. — soltó con una sonrisa el castaño.

— ¿Nieve? ¿Qué es nieve? — el azabache lucía confundido.

— Es algo muy bonito y frio, tiene el color de tu piel — su diestra viajo hasta las mejillas del menor que al contacto con él se tiñeron de rosa —. Eres hermoso Leviuic, tan hermoso como un pecado, mi amado pecado.

Leviuic tieso como vara por las palabras cargadas de un tono ronco y atrayente no pudo detener el movimiento del otro hombre que en menos de dos segundos lo tenía debajo de su cuerpo con los labios pegados a los suyos, las voces en su cabeza pegaron un chillido que lo dejó aturdido bloqueando sus reacciones, para cuando volvió en sí, las manos morenas estaban debajo de las telas acariciando sus muslos.

— Para. — soltó en un hilo de voz —. No lo hagas.

— Leviuic, dime ¿No sientes nada por mí? ¿Acaso no sientes esta atracción que siento por ti? — su voz era seductora, todos esos encuentros solo habían servido para que confirmara lo que él había sentido la primera vez que lo vio, ese niño era su destino y no lo dejaría ir por nada.

— Tú no lo entiendes — soltó el muchachito —. Por más que sienta algo por ti, simplemente no puedo, mi pueblo depende de mí.

— Yo también dependo de ti, vivo por ti, existo solo para ti — sus manos acariciaron los labios sonrosados para luego atraparlos nuevamente en un beso, un beso cargado de todo sus sentimientos hacia el azabache.

Las palabras, los ojos brillantes en dorado y los besos del castaño dejaron en un estado idílico al menor que envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor correspondió por primera vez el beso, un beso que sabia a libertad, a rebeldía y es que Leviuic quería sentir por el mismo, ser dueño de su cuerpo, su destino y sus decisiones, tal vez se arrepentiría después pero por ese momento quería fluir con su sentir y fundirse con aquel que ahora tenía su corazón, esa parte de sí que ya no podía dedicar exclusivamente a sus dioses.

Los besos viajaron de los labios hacia el cuello y de ahí descorriendo la tela que cubría sus hombros fueron a dar su pecho, donde la boca caliente y húmeda atrapo sus botoncitos rosa pálido, sacándole unos soniditos vergonzosos que el adolescente acalló con su manos.

— Déjame oírte mi amado — suplicó el castaño retirando las manos blancas del jovencito —. Regálame todo de ti.

— Yo…. — tartamudeó porque la boca caliente del castaño ahora le besaba el vientre, su cuerpo completo se movió trémulo, abandónense a sus deseos, a sus instintos.

— Yo voy a protegerte, se mío, no temas nada — promesas que cumpliría a un si fuera a base de espada.

Sus manos grandes hicieron un recorrido por la blanquecina piel, grabándose a fuego cada centímetro que dejaba expuesto en el camino, ese ser debajo suyo era hermosísimo, definitivamente estaba bendecido por cualquier deidad que rigiera este mundo, cuando lo dejó desnudo se permitió unos momentos de completa observación, ahí con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas enrojecidas y el cuerpo temblante presa de las sensaciones, Leviuic era el oda a la belleza misma.

Su boca volvió a tomar cautiva los labios recién estrenados y se envolvieron en una danza armoniosa de amor, era una manera de distraerle para poderse desnudar sin que el niño se diera cuenta de tal acción, para cuando todas las prendas fueron retiradas y su piel morena hizo contacto con la contraria, el respingo de sorpresa por parte de su amor fue inmediato.

Algo en la mente — las lejanas voces de sus espíritus — lo devolvieron a la realidad al sentir aquella piel tibia y descubierta rozándose sobre si, las sensaciones eran apabullantes pero tenía miedo, miedo del futuro, porque en un sueño sus señores le habían mostrado todo un río de sangre y la muerte de toda su gente si él se dejaba llevar por "el mal", en aquel sueño nunca pudo ver el rostro de aquel ser que representaba _ese_ mal pero en el fondo de su pecho creía que no era Eren, pero el miedo seguía presente y detenía su actuar.

— Yo…no…quiero — lloriqueo porque el miedo incremento al sentir la mano del mayor en su sexo, acariciándolo de un manera suave —. Basta.

— No me digas eso mi pequeño —le dijo el mayor deteniendo todos sus movimientos al ver las lagrimillas acumuladas en los ojos del adolescente — ¿Quieres parar? No te puedo obligar — le concedió el castaño — Te adoro mi niño.

— Es que…— sus ojos quedaron atrapados en el brillo dorado del hombre sobre él y supo que no, Eren no era ese mal y aunque lo fuera su amor lo purificaría, en un impulso veloz fue él quien retomo el beso y giro las posiciones.

Esta vez todo su sentir se descontroló y rodando por el suelo batallaron por las posiciones, aunque el dominio sexual lo tenía Eren, Leviuic era el que controlaba si se daba algo o no, entre besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos se hundieron en una atmosfera de ellos dos, solo fue un segundo de sentir las manos del castaño en sus caderas poniéndolo de cara contra el suelo y al siguiente segundo lo sintió hundirse en su carne, profanando todo rastro de pureza, el dolor se mezcló con el placer cuando el vaivén inicio.

Una, dos, tres….las primeras estocadas fueron dolorosas, como un desgarre, como una separación del mundo en el que siempre había estado metido, un sentimiento de desenlace, las voces volviéndose apenas un murmullo lejano – mas no dejándolo completamente, parecían agarrarse con garras en su interior – siendo suplantadas por la voz y el calor de Eren….cuatro, cinco, seis…algo tocó el castaño dentro de él y el dolor fue completamente eclipsado por la sensación más única que había experimentado, gritó de placer puro.

 _Más, mucho más_

No supo en que momento estaba meciendo las caderas al mismo ritmo del movimiento del mayor, sólo supo que la sensación de calor y placer se multiplico lanzándolos a los dos al más exquisito final, algo cálido inundo su interior y él se desplomo cansado, satisfecho y totalmente completado.

—Leviuic, mi pequeño, mi más hermoso tesoro.— le ronroneo en los oídos con ternura el castaño

Los ojos nublados por la aún sensación orgásmica de Leviuic, desenfocados trataban nuevamente de encontrar la claridad, y en esa búsqueda los vio, allá arriba de una rama de un árbol lleno de jícaros maduros habían un par de búhos.

 _Sirvientes de los señores de Xibalba_

Aquellas criaturas lo miraban fijo, sus ojos lo taladraban, casi como escupiéndole en su cara por su acción cometida, su cuerpo tembló presa de un sensación de ahogo pero los brazos que envolvían su cuerpo lo mantuvieron a flote y le infundieron un valor titánico.

— Eren…llévame a la ciudad oculta — le dijo en un susurro al mayor que aún estaba atontado por todo lo anterior, sus brazos lo retenían y no tenía suficiente fuerza para derribarlo de si y emprender su regreso a la ciudad.

— Quedemos más, quiero estar siempre así contigo — le suplicó el mayor, pero los dedos del azabache le hicieron pinzas en la piel para que cumpliera con lo que le estaba ordenado.

Ayudándose a vestir entre sí terminaron su momento único, Eren cargo en brazos a Leviuic y retomó los pasos hacia el lugar que le indicaba el azabache, cuando llegaron a los limites el menor le ordenó bajarlo, le dijo que desde ahí él se las arreglaría y despidió con un beso casto al castaño.

Los grandes búhos le habían seguido durante todo el recorrido y cuando se vio en los primeros escalones de la pirámide que era su templo suspiró. Las criaturas emplumadas lo guiaron con sus aleteos cortos hasta la tercera entrada de la pirámide, con pasos cortos – o más bien adoloridos – bajo los escalones de cada uno de los nueve pisos, en cada uno la sensación abrumadora de ahogo incrementaba, sumado a eso que cada vez que se detenía a respirar profundamente los búhos también lo hacían y sus ojos amarillentos se clavaban sobre su persona, en un juicio silencioso y pesado.

Cuando llegó al final, las antorchas de leño seco apenas alumbraban el recinto, las sombras que bailaban en las paredes productos del reflejo de la luz del fuego tenían formas grandes y aterradoras, de un momento a otro la temperatura descendió exageradamente y Leviuic sintió que podía morir de frio.

Las sombras crepitantes tomaron forma y se revelaron ante él.

Vucub-Camé y Hun-Camé estaban a la cabeza, Cuchumaquic y Xiquiripat estaban detrás ellos, los otros ocho señores estaban pegados a la pared.

Fue Vucub-Camé quien abrió su boca primero y su voz atronadora pero sibilante llenó el recinto.

—Leviuic, escogido de Tepeu y Kukulkán para mantenernos al límite, haz fallado en tu misión, te has entregado a un ser impuro y te has abandonado a los deseos de la carne — le dijo la gran criatura que lo acribillaba con sus ojos negros.

— Él no es más impuro, mis sentimientos, los sentimientos que me han regalado los dioses formadores lo han purificado — contraatacó aun manteniendo su tono de voz lleno de respeto.

Las risas de los otros señores resonó fuerte, unas risas llenas de burla y asco, Hun-Camé deformó su rostro en una sonrisa macabra y esta vez fue él quien hablo mientras le lanzaba miradas sospechosas a sus otros compañeros.

— Si tan seguro estas de tus palabras, no ha de importarte que te pongamos una prueba — le retó el ser ladeando la cabeza de una manera extraña.

— No, estoy seguro de él — dijo con toda la confianza el azabache.

Vucub-Camé y Hun-Camé dieron pasos al frente hasta estar a sólo un palmo de la figura menuda y blanquecina, extendieron sus manos con uñas alargados y colocaron el dedo índice de cada uno sobre el vientre del adolescente.

—Cargaras con la semilla de aquel maldito en el vientre — hablaron al unísono el par de señores —. Si en tres lunas nadie se ha dado cuenta de tu estado y logras terminarlo sin que se derrame una sola gota de sangre por tu pueblo y el de él habrás ganado, de otra forma nosotros los señores de Xibalba nos aseguraremos de regocijarnos en el sufrimiento de tu gente y de todo lo que han creado Tepeu y Kukulkán.

Leviuic tembló, algo en los rostros de los seres le daba demasiada desconfianza y los murmullos que habían estado silenciosos recobraron fuerza.

 _Sangre, sangre, muerteeee…_

El azabache palideció y un dolor agudo le nació en el vientre, cayó de rodillas sosteniéndoselo, las voces en su cabeza subieron de tono y terminaron de derrumbar sus fuerzas, escuchó chillar de rabia a los señores de Xibalba que desaparecieron en una neblina oscura.

Leviuic sabía que quienes hablaban eran los dioses de la creación que habían espantado con su presencia a los señores de Xibalba…podía sentir a través de él su pena y descontento.

El dolor creciente lo arrastró a la oscuridad total llevándose como un recuerdo silencioso el rostro iluminado de felicidad de Eren al saberse amado por él.

Su descendencia ahora estaba en su vientre y supo que esto no terminaría bien, que los humanos no pueden retar tan ligeramente a los señores de Xibalba porque siempre terminaban perdiendo, esperaba que sus suplicas fueran atendidos por sus creadores para que lo protegieran, para que lo perdonaran a él, a su gente, a su vástago y a su amado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba envuelto en telas tibias y el olor de hierbas aromáticas le inundaba el olfato, un ruido de tinajas golpeándose le llamó la atención y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el origen de tal sonido, los ojos de su padre lo miraron con decepción.

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? — le dijo su progenitor sin dejarlo de ver — Nuestro pueblo chillará arañándose la piel por su destino.

— No caeremos — le aseguró el adolescente — Pase lo que pase, sobreviviremos, en medio de la sangre renaceremos.

— Espero eso se cumpla — le atacó el hombre de ojos castaños —. De otro modo todo el peso de la culpa cae sobre ti, no voy a reclamarte fue mi deseo por proteger a estas tierras que tu madre se volvió un sacrificio para que tu nacieras, para que tus nos condujeras a la prosperidad pero veo que lo que nace de la sangre por la sangre acaba.

Las frías pero realistas palabras de su padre le perforaron el corazón y con los ojos al cielo volvió a suplicar perdón a sus dioses para que lo ayudaran.

 ***Notas finales** :

Y aquí es donde se dan cuenta que Charly es una degenerada que volvió a hacer a Levi shota, si…pero tengo una justificación los tributos eran mayoritariamente hombres y jóvenes y este Fic buscaba eso.

Creo que es bueno especificar también mis advertencias, Eren es un vikingo, en esta historia ellos llegaron hace quinientos años a estas tierras indígenas es decir como para el año 1000 D.C, han de saber que en esa época ellos aún estaban en auge en sus tierras de origen, así pues esta historia se desarrolla por el año 1500 D.C, prácticamente en la época de la conquista europea, por algo dije que era un encuentro de tres mundos, los vikingos, los españoles y los indígenas, Señores ¡Aquí arderá Troya!

Ahora la ciudad oculta es ficticia, ni la busquen pero si gustan de imaginar una, la más cercana a esta sería la de Palenque. Lo bueno se acerca chicas, había dicho que serían tres capítulos pero no, creo que más bien serán cinco, depende.

Esta historia es un AU con temática maya, eso no quiere decir que vaya a estar pegadísimo a la historia original de estas bellas tierras americanas, yo solo estoy tomando los grandes rasgos del encuentro de dos culturas que devastó una gran civilización, pero no os enojéis conmigo he respetado información de este acontecimiento, mi hermosa cheré MagiAllie me está ayudando con toda la información posible, porque su Charly es medio ignara en estos asuntos, perdonadme la vida por la ignorancia.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ahora….

La sensual pizarra de honor de Wattpad y FanFiction:

. — Mickeylove14 — Dora — Gechan —.

. — ChibiGoreItaly — MaJaeger Ackerman —.

. — MaggiAllie — Rousesky— FujoshiOline—.

. — Genesiis77 — Candycat5 — D_L_S_M — Galadriel77 —.

. — lalectoranonima123 — JeffJazz — AndraGonzalez016 —.

Os agradezco todo sus comentarios, folow y alert…espero este capítulo también les guste, dejadme un review chiquito si así es.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cía. Rompe corazones, destripa hígados Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama S.A, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Shota. Mpreg. OCC. Un Levi tributo Maya. Eren vikingo.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Después de un siglo de desaparición…volví…Con todo el amor del mundo este capítulo es para todas ustedes…miren que me ha costado develo, sangre y lágrimas…Os adoro nenas mías.

FanFic participante del evento "El Uke más fuerte de la humanidad" de la sexy página Rivaille Uke.

 **¡América!**

 **La llegada**

" _Del mar los vieron llegar…eran los hombres barbados de la profecía esperada…les abrimos las puertas por temor a lo ignorado…solo el valor de unos cuantos les opuso resistencia pero al ver correr la sangre se llenaron de vergüenza…porque cuando nos dimos cuenta ya todo estaba acabado"_ — _La Maldición de Malinche._

Dos lunas….dos lunas de encierro…su padre lo había recluido en el templo….incluso los sacerdotes se habían cambiado de recinto, "todo por su comodidad", la soledad y sus visiones lo estaban matando…cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los gritos explotaban en sus tímpanos….sangre, un río de sangre era todo lo que había en sus sueños.

Cansado, realmente estaba cansado, tal vez triste y angustiado era la mayor definición para su estado actual y si a eso le sumaba su necesidad no saciada de la voz, el calor de Eren, se podía declarar en estado de depresión absoluta…necesitaba ver sus ojos, aquellos ojos que le brindaban una paz inmensa, la sensación de la libertad…necesitaba de los ojos amorosos del castaño, esos ojos como una laguna de estabilidad, esos que se parecían al aura que lo protegía en sus sueños.

— Leviuic come. — le ordenó su padre sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— Aleja eso de mí. — le dijo empujando la vasija con pescado asado —. Vomitaré si sigo teniendo ese olor cerca de mí.

— ¿Tanto extrañas a ese mocoso para compórtate así? — la mirada de Kennimaquic era severa — ¿O es que realmente estas enfermo? De ser así, llamaré a los curanderos.

— No — se levantó de un tirón el adolescente —. No les llames, si, lo extraño, por eso estoy así, padre déjeme verle solo una vez más, solo para despedirme para siempre de él.

— No, ya te lo había dicho, no lo veras nunca más, así pagaras por tus actos — le reprendió el mayor mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo las preciosas telas coloridas —. Y come de una maldita vez, nadie espera que te mueras tan miserablemente, menos por un bastardo como aquel demonio.

— Padre…— la voz adolorida de Leviuic fue un susurro.

— Ya te dije que no…—

— Agua, sangre, vienen del agua…no dejes que entren.

Kennimaquic escucho aquellas palabras pero no las entendió, su hijo se desvaneció un segundo después, lo sostuvo antes de que su cabeza diera contra los bloquecillos del suelo, estaba pálido, demasiado pálido, más delgado y con ojeras remarcadas…se veía enfermo, además que él estaba seguro que lo estaba, el niño vomitaba todo lo que ingería, dormía mucho pero no descansaba nada, siempre se levantaba agitado, sudando, espantado y tenía una fiebre que no lo abandonaba nunca.

El Ahaú se ponía a pensar si no era que aquel demonio había hechizado a su vástago y ahora tenía una maldición que lo consumía por dentro, realmente estaba tentado de llamar a los curanderos y a los sacerdotes para que lo revisaran mientras estaba inconsciente, pero ahí contemplando su bonita faz se dio cuenta que aun respetaba ciertas decisiones de su hijo y si el niño no quería que lo revisaran él entendería y no insistiría.

Procurando dejarlo arropado con las telas sedosas y añiles de color azul, se marchó, tenía que mantener calmados los cuchicheos preocupados en torno a su hijo.

Lejos de la profundidad del bosque que resguardaba a la Ciudad Oculta, allá en donde las olas rompían su majestuosidad contra las rocas, un sonido las acompañaba, eran voces, voces de muchas personas, agitadas, ansiosas….aquellas personas cargadas con suministros, agua y ambición se adentraron por la espesa hierba.

Aquella nube de gente estaba liderada por tres hombres, rubios, fuertes y con una ambición llena de sueños de grandeza…sus nombres eran:

Erwin Smith, Mike Zakarius, Farlan Church.

Habían salido de España con la bendición de los Reyes Católicos Historia y Armin, los hermanos gobernantes… los tres hombres se habían puesto de acuerdo para llenarles las cabezas de promesas de expansión y conocimiento del Nuevo Mundo a los reyes, y aquellos dos le habían brindado todas las concesiones necesarios para hacer esa expedición.

Caminaron por largos días entre los árboles, motivados únicamente por el saberse conquistadores, por el deseo de obtener oro, y cosas exóticas, fue casi exactamente una semana desde la costa hasta un lugar habitado….pero lastimosamente no encontraron al tipo de "personitas" que buscaban, no, no encontraron a los "sumisos indígenas" del Nuevo Mundo, lo que encontraron fue una aldea de los "bárbaros vikingos", aquellas gentes tan bravas y sanguinarias que podían darle fin a sus planes de un hachazo, alejados por la confusión del encuentro y el temor de la reacción de los vikingos desviaron sus pasos, y entre sudor, largas caminatas, cansancio y desesperación, encontraron algo interesante…un sendero, un camino de árboles con frutos redondos verdes y cafés, arboles con hojas pequeñas y escazas — arboles de jícaro —, lo exótico de aquellos arboles era que en algunas ramas estaban adornadas con cráneos y esqueletos humanos, casi como un advertencia de guerra…a pesar de aquella alusión el trió de líderes solo se vieron a la cara entre si y sonrieron con malicia…aquello sería interesante muy interesante.

A los ocho días completos de viaje desde la costa hasta el corazón del bosque, entre la maleza y los exóticos arboles de jícaro llegaron a un lugar que les reavivo los deseos, y aun dentro del bosque observaron una ciudad hermosa que se alzaba a unos metros de ellos, con edificaciones de las cuales podía jactarse de prospera, entonces supieron que llegaron a su objetivo.

Erwin Smith era el comandante de aquella expedición, un hombre de noble cuna y abolengo, pero también un hombre muy astuto casi rayando en lo manipulador, desde que había salido de España llevaba trazado su plan, sabían de las anteriores expediciones que aquellos seres guardaban grandes tesoros pero que también podían poner resistencia, ya en otras partes reclamadas se había desatado batalla, fue por eso que tomo la ruta más al sur, puesto que por aquella área no se había llegado, su plan no era llegar con el fuego en las manos, si no con palabras bonitas y artefactos desconocidos para aquellas gentes, puesto que sabía de primera mano que eran muy curiosos, así que lo primero que haría sería montar un campamento cercano de la ciudad, el humo y el movimiento de sus hombre los pondría en alerta y los llamaría al lugar, seria en ese momento cuando el telón se abriría para ellos.

« La curiosidad y la ingenuidad en sí mismas son peligrosas, combinadas son un camino certero a la destrucción, a la muerte »

Sashpacná* era hija de uno de los guardias de los límites de la ciudad oculta, tal vez eso había influenciado su carácter intrépido, aventurero y curioso, porque a Sashpacná le encantaba el bosque, los animales que vivían ahí y las delicias que podía otorgarle la naturaleza, fue buscando esas deliciosas que encontró otra cosa, una aldea, casitas de tela y hombres extraños, sus pieles eran blancas, tan blancas como las de su señor Leviuic, pero enrojecidas por el calor, tenían cabellos amarillos como el sol, como el maíz, traían ropajes extraños que parecían incomodos y eran altos muy altos. Oculta entre los matorrales sus ojitos repasaron a todos los hombres, debía haber entre treinta o cuarenta de esos hombres, sintió un poquito de miedo y entonces recordó las palabras de su padre.

"Cualquier cosa extraña debe ser comunicada a los sacerdotes y a los señores"

En cuanto el recuerdo golpeo su mente, se echó a correr, rápida como venado llego a la ciudad oculta, busco a su padre y le dijo lo que había visto, el hombre apretando la lanza se fue al recinto de las palabras, el lugar donde se reunían el Ahaú y los sacerdotes, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el suelo en una grandísima reverencia comunico lo que de los labios de su hija había salido.

El alba siguiente bañó los cuerpos de la comitiva conformada por guerreros, sacerdotes, señores y el Ahaú mismo, los hombres iban preparados para cualquier cosa que se fueran a enfrentar, pero cuando llegaron al lugar fueron recibidos por las grandes sonrisas de tres gigantes con pelo amarillentos, el que parecía el líder les invito por medios de señas a una bebida, los hizo sentar junto a sus hombres y le mostro a los sabios sacerdotes objetos que parecían tener vida y magia dentro de ellos, todos los hombres terminaron charlando, riendo — aun sin entenderse —, de las tonterías soltadas, todos excepto Kennimaquic, él se quedó alejado, con la cara impertérrita, viendo todo con los ojos desconfiados, algo en su interior gritaba que debía cortar las cabezas de aquellos hombres, pero la lógica de la situación dictaminaba que no eran malos, que eran extraños, eso sí, pero peligrosos no, no lo eran, eso decía la situación, pero el sentido interno del Ahaú decía que eran mentirosos y que debían morir, pero soltando un suspiro dejo ser las cosas, tal vez estaba un poco paranoico con lo que había pasado hace ya dos noches atrás, en ese momento su mente viajo a ese recuerdo.

 _Arrastrando los pies cubiertos por las molestas sandalias llego al templo de los dioses, el templo de su hijo, fue un sonido lo que lo alertó, primero fueron murmullos, luego un chillido y finalmente el grito de acusación y repulsión de uno de los sacerdotes lo que llego a sus oídos, cuando llego hasta el cuarto donde permanecía su hijo lo vio, el adolescente abrazado a si mismo trataba de cubrirse con una escasa tela blanca, sus hombros se movían demostrando que estaba llorando, lloraba con lágrimas silenciosas._

— _¡Esta impuro! ¡Sucio! Está maldito — gritaba el hombre con ropajes elegantes, cubierto de joyas que señalaban al chiquillo —. Yo lo vi, yo lo vi, esta abultado, hay algo vivo ahí — seguía gritando._

— _¡Silencio! — la voz potente de Kennimaquic hizo silenciar al anciano —. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué mierdas está diciendo?_

— _Kennimaquic, hemos sido deshonrados, nuestro tributo ha sido desflorado y algo malo está en su interior, ¡Esta preñado! — gritó a viva voz y los ojos de Kennimaquic se abrieron de sorpresa y se clavaron en el adolescente._

— _¿Leviuic? — le llamo buscando una respuesta, pero el chiquillo sólo se abrazó a sí mismo y siguió ocultando su rostro, el corazón del Ahaú se rompió, aquello era una maldición y él sabía que era culpa del maldito demonio de ojos verdes que había engatusado a su vástago._

— _Nuestro pueblo, nosotros mismo estamos acabados — se lamentó el hombro —. ¿Qué haremos? Los dioses estarán molestos, nuestros enemigos se reirán de nuestra desgracia._

— _Eso no sucederá. — la voz de Kennimaquic salió dolida y extraña._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué no ves lo que está pasando? Nos acabaron, y lo peor es que no sabemos quiénes fueron para poder limpiar nuestro honor — lloriqueo exaltado el anciano —. Nuestro pueblo, nuestras vidas están acabadas._

— _No sucederá, y sabes porque…— le dijo antes de que la cabeza del anciano cayera regando la sangre que broto de la garganta mutilada —. Porque los muertos no hablan._

 _Leviuic levantó sus ojos cuando oyó la cabeza caer y la sangre caliente tocó sus pies, palideció un grado más ante la acción cometida por su padre, sus labios temblaron y quiso decir algo pero fue silenciado por la voz del mayor._

— _No te quedes ahí, limpia esa porquería, yo me encargaré del cuerpo — le dijo mientras envolvía entre unas sábanas el cuerpo y la cabeza del anciano —. No dirás nada y si alguien viene a preguntar negaras todo, apriétate esa cosa — dijo señalando el vientre del azabache — De ahora en adelante solo usaras las ropas de ceremonias, son más pesadas y anchas, así nadie lo notará, pero cuando llegue el día de que nazca te sacare de aquí y ten bien claro que en cuanto de su primer respiro de aire le arrancare el corazón y ruega, ruega para que no dure todas las lunas de embarazo porque si no todo el mundo se dará cuenta y será peor — la voz cruda del mayor aplasto todo en Leviuic._

— _No lo serán — dijo ocultando los ojos mientras con su propia ropa limpiaba la sangre derramada en los ladrillos —. Pero padre, por favor déjalo vivir, dáselo a Eren, yo pagare todas las otras consecuencias — sus ojos opacos y tristes buscaron el rostro de su padre, el que lo encaro con gesto duro — Hazlo como un favor para tu hijo — suplico._

— _Lo pensaré — dijo el hombre y se perdió por el arco de la puerta cargando como un simple costal de basura el cuerpo de aquel sacerdote._

Un tirón en su ropa le saco de sus recuerdos, uno de sus guerreros le ofreció un recipiente con un líquido carmesí y él lo rechazo de inmediato antes de dar la orden de volver a la ciudad porque ya estaba oscureciendo y eso era pésimo ya que bien podrían atacarlos en cualquier momento y no estarían listos, así que con gestos los sacerdotes y los guerreros se despidieron de sus nuevos "amigos-aliados", Kennimaquic ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada antes de perderse entre los arboles del bosque.

En el templo de los dioses el sonido de la respiración agitada del tributo era lo único que se escuchaba, había estado durmiendo desde el mediodía, su cuerpo parecía siempre estar cansado y por eso permanecía en cama en medio del sopor del sueño, la pesadilla sangrienta nuevamente le envolvía los sueños y con un grito desesperado despertó, en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron el rostro horripilante con una sonrisa macabra de Hun-Camé lo recibió.

— Ganamos. — le soltó antes de desaparecer como si de humo se tratara.

Leviuic se quedó frio, tieso con el terror corriéndole en el cuerpo, era cierto había perdido y ahora todos estaban condenados, sus pesadillas se volverían realidad, sujetándose el vientre quiso dar un grito de desesperación pero se mordió los labios, sus ojos se perdieron en el techo de la habitación y su ser entero elevó un ruego a sus dioses buscando perdón y protección.

« El amar también puede ser pecado y sus consecuencias son las más peligrosas »

 ***Notas finales** :

* Este personaje es Sasha como ya dije lo que hago es cambiar el nombre de los personajes para adecuarlos a la temática (*.*)/ , si alguien ha leído el Popol Vuh podrá identificar el nombre original ya que es un personaje soberbio que murió por querer comer ¡Perfecto para Sassha!

Antes de seguir quiero decir ¡Feliz Cumple Fredo! Que cumplas muchos muchos años más para que nos sigas dando Ereri.

¡Llegaron los españoles! Estos serán quienes le pondrán de hormiga a los protagonistas, díganme ¿les gusto el capítulo?, sé que tarde un montón para actualizar, ¡Por Dios! Casi un mes para actualizar, pero es que quiero darme el tiempo necesario para pensarme la trama de los capítulos, no pienso abandonar este Fic pero si quiero que sepan que no actualizare tan seguido, posiblemente lleve este mismo ritmo, aunque solo falten de dos a tres capítulos para terminar este Fic.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ahora….

La sensual pizarra de honor de Wattpad y FanFiction:

. — Mickeylove14 — Dora —Gechan—.

. — ChibiGoreItaly — MaJaeger Ackerman —.

. — MaggiAllie — Rousesky—FujoshiOline—.

. —EleniRockbell— LenaCasandraAckerman — Galadriel77 —.

Gracias a todas mis chicas por darle una leída y dejarme una opinión de esta historia, sus review me alientan a continuar, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi cheré MagiAllie puesto que ella es la patrocinadora de la información de esta bella cultura, gracias cariño no sabes cuánto te agradezco, y como me salvan tus correcciones.

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cía. Rompe corazones, destripa hígadosHajime "La llama maligna" Isayama S.A, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Shota. Mpreg. OCC. Un Levi tributo Maya. Eren vikingo.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Regrese desde el tártaro mis amatas. Charly esta de vuelta y les trae el siguiente capitulo, espero os guste…Os adoro nenas mías.

 **¡América!**

 **Abismo**

" _Nos cayó el maleficio de brindar al extranjero nuestra fe, nuestra cultura, nuestro pan, nuestro dinero, le cambiamos oro por cuentas de vidrio y le dimos nuestras riquezas por sus espejos con maleficio que nos costo la grandeza del pasado"_ — _La Maldición de Malinche._

Kennimaquic, Ahaú de la Ciudad oculta, barrió un poco de hierba con su pie derecho, ahí de pie frente a los límites de su ciudad y el bosque de los demonios cabeza de Dragón pensaba que aquel que había deshonrado a su casta debía morir, la lanza en su mano seria quien le arrancará el corazón a aquel maldito. Sus piernas se movieron. Aquella mañana el bosque estaba frío, una pequeña neblina se remecía en el pasto.

Allá desde el centro del bosque le venía el sonido de los hombres al empezar las labores del día y el de las mujeres cuidando a los niños de no alejarse de la aldea. Malditos. Aquellas criaturas no merecían vivir, eran causadores de males y debían ser exterminados, ese era el pensamiento del noble que agazapado entre los arbustos espera por la oportunidad para atrapar a su presa. Lo vio salir de la tienda más grande y que estaba en el centro de la aldea, conversaba con una mujer castaña, una mujer bonita y de aura cariñosa, seguramente la madre del aquel demonio. El demonio se veía…desolado. Algo dentro del pecho del Ahaú se removió y no supo porque pero el sentimiento que trasmitía el hombre era igual al de su hijo.

Estuvo al menos, dos horas ahí, hasta que en un momento el castaño aprovechando el movimiento de su gente se escabulló para salir al sendero que llevaba a la ciudad oculta. Lo siguió. Con pasos sigilosos de jaguar, el Ahaú acecho a su presa, la lanza estaba lista para clavarse en la carne del Demonio. Lo vio llegar hasta los límites de ciudad. Parecía buscar con desespero algo ahí dentro.

— Oi, Demonio — le llamo y el muchacho dio un respingo mientras se volteaba hacia él.

— Ahaú Kennimaquic.

Algo en el interior del noble se remeció al contemplar al joven que lo veía con respeto. Lo que le causó pasmo eran sus ojos. Sus ojos como los cenotes sagrados **(1)**. Lo entendió. Por ese instante entendió la visión del hombre ante Leviuic. Sus formas, su faz y sus ojos que resaltaban ante todo, el muchacho tenía la forma de un guardián de los Dioses. Un ser perfecto para resguardar entre sus brazos a tal tributo destinado a los más altos Dioses. La lanza se resbaló un poco de su mano.

— Si ha de matarme, al menos concédame el deseo de ver a su hijo una vez más, unos pequeños instantes, si me da eso, juro que pondré mi cabeza ante usted para ser cercenada sin poner ninguna oposición — la voz del muchacho sacó de su distracción al Ahaú.

— Se parecen.

— ¿Eh?

— Tú y Leviuic tienen las mismas expresiones, como si fueran uno.

— Lo somos.

La seguridad en la voz del muchacho le saca una sonrisa divertida al noble. Tenía pelotas el muchacho, mira que ser tan descarado al decirle en su cara semejante cosa de su hijo, el tributo de los dioses creadores.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar todo por él?

— Absolutamente. — Eren no se amedrentaría, ante todo y sin importar qué, estaba su pequeño.

— Mañana, después de la caída del sol — el hombre dirigió su mirada al interior de su ciudad, al movimiento de su gente. Confianza. Necesitaba de alguien más para lo que él sospechaba se venía encima.

— ¿Cómo?

— Aquí, mañana. — el Ahaú se dio la vuelta dejando al muchacho sin entender claramente pero con la promesa de obedecer las palabras del mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los sacerdotes, fieles de los Dioses y servidores del tributo puro Leviuic, caminaban con pasos presurosos, sus ropas y adornos de plumas de colores blancos, azules y verdes se movían agitados por la brisa fresca del alba que enfriaba las joyas en sus pechos y brazos. Llenos de emoción recorrían el sendero de jícaros que los separaban de los hombres 'sabios' que a orillas de su bosque se asentaban. Desde hace mas de una luna que los visitaban cada dos amaneceres, fascinados por todos los objetos 'mágicos' que aquellos hombres poseían, tan atraídos estaban por dichos objetos, que en cada incursión llevaban joyas y telas preciosas para cambiarlas por estas.

Aquel día los sacerdotes llevaban en la cabeza una propuesta. Presentar ante el ser escogido por los Dioses a los hombres 'sabios' venidos del mar. Los invitarían a su ciudad. Podrían disfrutar mas de sus conocimientos y rarezas dentro de sus muros, tendrían ahí mas tiempo para su aprendizaje.

Cuando llegaron,el líder rubio y de ojos encantadores los recibió como siempre, con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Los sacerdotes estuvieron hasta cuando el sol alcanzo el cenit, fue en ese momento y con las pocas palabras aprendidas del idioma extranjero que soltaron su invitación. Los españoles sonrieron perversos llenos de triunfo. Recogerían su campamento y llegarían a la ciudad mañana al anochecer. Ese fue el acuerdo.

Mientras volvían a la ciudad, los sacerdotes se vieron felices entre ellos y acordaron realizar una gran ceremonia de bienvenida para los 'sabios'. Seguramente también su señor estaría feliz de conocer a aquellos hombres.

Desde los árboles de jícaro, invisibles a los ojos de los sacerdotes, los Señores de Xibalba se reían de ellos, saboreando entre sus fauces el sabor de la sangre pronto a derramarse.

«Pobres imbéciles, su ingenuidad y curiosidad seria el filo que les rajará la garganta»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas del día siguiente trascurrieron silenciosas, serenas como la calma antes de la tormenta. Allá adentro del templo, Leviuic veía desde las ventanas el recorrido del sol, ataviado en los pesados ropajes azules **(2)** se acariciaba el vientre apretado por las telas duras que su padre le había hecho poner, presentía por alguna razón que aquel día era el final…¿El final de qué?...eso es lo que no sabía. Su progenitor había llegado como todos los días a las mismas horas a dejarle las vasijas con comida y agua, siempre en su silencio impermutable pero ese día en particular se quedaba algunos momentos observándolo. Era una mirada extraña pero guardaba cariño…comprensión.

El sol estaba cayendo cuando los pasos de su padre resonaron sobre los ladrillos, Leviuic envuelto como oruga en las mantas dormitaba, tenia un poquito de frio y el tiempo no ayudaba a quitar esa sensación, la estación lluviosa estaba por entrar.

—Leviuic. — la voz profunda de su padre hizo que sacara la cabeza de su escondite, se sorprendió un poco, detrás de su padre había otra persona, que venía cubierta completamente por una tela blanca —. Hasta al amanecer — dijo el mayor y se marchó. Leviuic se hundió más entre las mantas, sintió temor al quedarse a solas con aquel ser.

La persona misteriosa dio pasos hasta llegar a las orillas del nido de telas que tenía el adolescente como cama, sus manos deslizaron la tela. Leviuic casi emitió un chillido de felicidad. Era Eren. Eren era la persona misteriosa que llevo su padre.

Deshaciéndose de su escondite, el azabache salto a los brazos del castaño que lo recibió presto. Se besaron. El beso más perfecto que pudo haber ocurrido entre ellos. Un beso de reencuentro, un beso cargado de felicidad extrema.

— Mi pequeño. — le susurró contra los labios el castaño, mientras sus brazos envolvían al mozuelo.

— Eren, Eren…— el chiquillo repetía el nombre en su mente como una mantra. Su corazón bombeaba presuroso por el mar de emociones que bullía en su interior.

— Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto. — le confesó el más alto aun besándole.

Para cuando se separaron tenían los ojos brillantes de amor y éxtasis puro.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Padre te trajo de buena voluntad?

— Tenemos un trato.

— ¿Trato?

— No te preocupes por eso, pensemos en este momento, te extrañé demasiado durante estos meses, y ahora….ahora que te veo, ¡Oh cielos benditos! Siento que explotare de felicidad pero también…Leviuic, mi pequeño, mírate, estas más delgado, te ves más pálido y esas ojeras…— la voz preocupada del castaño le causan la sensación de un nudo en la garganta al más bajito, sabe que tiene que decirle, esta podía ser la única oportunidad para hablar y no sabia cómo empezar, pero tiene que hacerlo, tal vez la palabras en ese momento no eran necesarias para la obvia verdad de la visión.

Se aleja. Las ropas azules ceremoniales caen a sus pies con un sonido sordo. Sus manos empiezan a desenrollar las telas que hacen presión sobre su vientre, hasta dejarlo libre, una vez fuera de su cuerpo, el pequeño bulto que sobresale de su vientre es visible, con todos los nervios encima toma la mano morena entre las suyas, que pálidas como son, causan un gran contraste con la piel contraria, obliga aquellas grande manos posarse en el área hinchada. El más alto abre los ojos como platos al sentir que debajo de la piel algo se remueve. Hay vida ahí.

— Eres un muchacho ¿Cómo es posible?

— Los Señores de Xibalbá, ellos hicieron germinar tu semilla dentro de mí, perdí ante ellos. — se muerde los labios, siente un peso quitarse de sus hombros, pero el nudo en su garganta se vuelve más asfixiante. Teme la reacción del castaño.

El castaño se deja caer de rodillas y en su segundo su cabeza está pegada al vientre de Leviuic que coloca su mano en la mata castaña.

— No sé si lo que me acabas de decir es bueno o malo, pero yo estoy feliz. Un hijo contigo es la mayor fortuna para mí. — la sonrisa dichosa que le brinda el castaño hace que el adolescente piense que sin importar el dolor, todo vale la pena.

— Eren. — le llama y el castaño se le queda viendo con esos hermosos ojos que lo tienen enloquecido —. Prométeme que pase lo que pase, tú lo vas a cuidar, que lo protegerás.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Prométemelo— insiste el adolescente.

— Lo prometo. — le concede el más alto y se levanta. Carga en brazos al azabache y lo lleva al pequeño nido de mantas en las que antes dormitaba el bajito. Se recuesta junto al joven tributo y sus manos viajan por ese cuerpo hermoso que está completamente desnudo. Lo desea. Lo ama. Lo necesita.

Leviuic se deja hacer. Ha extrañado tanto a Eren, que no le importa nada, ni siquiera que están dentro del templo, que alguien los pueda ver o que es una terrible falta de respeto hacer lo que van a hacer, Leviuic no lo siente así, ellos se aman, no hay nada de perverso o mancillante en el acto que realizaran.

Los besos se reanudan y Eren se coloca encima y entre las piernas de Leviuic, sus manos recorren la piel lechosa con mimo, reconociéndola nuevamente, haciendo pequeñas pinzas y dejando algunas marquitas. Su boca viaja de la boca sonrosada al cuello delicioso donde el pulso a mil puede ser palpable. Es excitante. El castaño se deshace de sus prendas para igualar situaciones.

Se acarician. Los sentimientos fluyen mientras ellos ruedas sobre las mantas. El deseo les calienta la sangre. Los besos ahogados les permiten saborearse. El adolescente gime cuando se siente invadido por el más alto. Dolor y placer en una mezcla perfecta. Unidos en algo más allá de lo físico. La danza erótica da inicio. Se hacen el amor con el alma. Aquel acto los enajena del mundo.

Por una rendija entre las grandes cortinas que cierran el paso de la habitación de Leviuic, unos ojos observan. Siente envidia. Deseos. Lujuria. Se relamió los labios al pensar en ser él quien tocara esa piel lechosa y de aspecto apetecible que estaba perlada por el sudor, de ser él quien lograra sacarle esos gemidos tan excitantes aquella boca de fresa y de ser él la persona que gozara de sus entrañas. De ser el dueño de tan hermoso tesoro. Deseo mas que a nada en el mundo poseer al tesoro tan apreciado de aquellas gentes, de aquellas tierras Ahí contemplando aquella escena que le producía tanto morbo, excitación y rabia, se juró a si mismo que ese chiquillo seria suyo, que mataría a quien fuera necesario para poseerlo y lo haría lo mas pronto posible, sólo así saciaría el hambre que le había nacido de contemplar tan exquisita imagen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allá afuera el bullicio de la fiesta de bienvenida de los hombres 'sabios' había dado inicio, las gentes de la ciudad parecieron sorprendidas y reticentes, pero sólo al principio, luego aceptaron de buena manera, el único en oposición completamente fue el Ahaú, que terminó discutiendo con todos los sacerdotes, los cuales habían incluso insistido en que el tributo y oráculo de los Dioses, compartiera con sus nuevos 'amigos' a lo que el noble se negó rotundamente para luego ordenarle a los guardias redoblar su vigilancia en el templo de su hijo, el Ahaú no deseaba que aquellos hombres se acercaran a su vástago y mucho menos esa noche en particular, tal vez lo único que lamentaría después el hombre, seria no haber dado esa orden desde que vio el bullicio iniciar, puesto que alguien ya se había infiltrado en el templo. Un alguien que por codicia y lujuria le arrebataría todo al Ahaú.

« Los hombres siempre han gustado de lo que no pueden tener, de lo prohibido que no alcanzarán y del veneno que los lleva a la muerte »

 ***Notas finales** :

 **(1)** Cenotes: Son lugares de agua, algo como lagunas, son lugares sagrados, con un color verde o verde azulado, existen dos tipos de estos sitios en algunos se sacrificaban personas y en otros se toma agua. En este caso Eren tendría el color de los cenotes sagrados de donde se toma el agua. Representan pureza.

 **(2)** Azul: Es el color que usaban los mayas para pintar a las personas que serian sacrificadas, Leviuic usará siempre ropajes de este tono, es un tributo, así que es su color.

Venga, otra vez casi un mes sin actualizar, pero bueno, debo confesar que este Fic me gusta un montón, tanto que le dedico mucho coco a cada capitulo, la idea esta bien planteada en mi mente, pero encajar las piezas, eso si me cuesta bastante además de que debo acomodar la información que gentilmente me brinda mi linda Cheré **MagiAllie** , a ella mis eternos agradecimientos, ¡Gracias mujer!, que haría esta pobre alma sin ti. Debo también agradecerle por sus chancletazos de estarme recordando que hay actualizar este Fic, en esto también incluiré a la linda sempai **Ola-chan** , mujer tu review me hizo bailar el corazón.

Chicas ya sólo nos quedan dos capítulos, el próximo estará bien intenso, agarren pañuelos por favor, sólo eso diré, pero no preocupéis, nuestros bebes, estarán bien, lo prometo, creo (?)

¿Quién cree que sea el vouyerista?

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ahora….

La sensual pizarra de honor de Wattpad y FanFiction:

. —EleniRockbell— LenaCasandraAckerman— Galadriel77 —.

. — ChibiGoreItaly —Genesiis 77—.

. —MaggiAllie — Rousesky—.

Si os a gustado el capitulo dejadme un review, su opinión es muy importante para mí, miren que a veces no se si este bien o mal lo que escribo o como lo escribo, acepto sus palabras con los brazos abiertos aunque sean un leñazo. Galletitas y bollos dulces para ustedes.

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cía. Rompe corazones, destripa hígados Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama S.A, la trama es mía. Derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Shota. Mpreg. OCC. Un Levi tributo Maya. Eren vikingo. Violencia. Muerte de personajes.

 **Nota |** ¡Hi! Volví del más allá sólo para traer actualización –fantasma Charly flota en el aire – Nos vemos en el próximo momento cuando las puertas de Xibalba se vuelva abrir. ¡See you!

 **Nota 2** : Agárrense las bragas mis nenas, y pañuelitos desechables, un rico helado y su precioso gato. ¡A leer!

Capítulo dedicado a **Patatapandicornio,** mi única chica que aún se acuerda de este Fic (T.T) y que quería un sexy Eren Vikingo con hacha.

 **¡América!**

 **Capitulo**

 **5**

 **.**

 **Apocalytica**

" _Pero no tenían alma, ni entendimiento, no se acordaban de su Creador, de su formador, caminaban sin rumbo y andaban a gatas._

 _Ya no se acordaron del corazón del Cielo y por eso cayeron en desgracia."_ — _Primera parte, capitulo segundo. Popol Vuh_

La sensación del frío golpeándolo de repente, lo despertó de golpe. Las mantas habían sido retiradas sin contemplaciones y a la fuerza. Reaccionando de inmediato cubrió al cuerpo que dormitaba entre sus brazos y cuando logró enfocar la vista, la dura mirada del Ahaú fue lo que le recibió. Casi parecía matarlo con esos ojos grises. Leviuic también se despertó. Y mientras Eren con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza por su desnudez trataba de cubrirlo a ambos, Leviuic apartaba sus brazos y se levantaba despacio.

— Padre, aún no amanece.

— Los sacerdotes han jodido toda la noche de que quieren que estés en la ceremonia del alba que harán para los cretinos esos. No tardaran en venir.

— Ahaú…

— Largo — dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a Eren —. Tú y yo al anochecer veremos nuestro trato.

Leviuic se giró hacia Eren y le vio con ojos dudosos, pero más no dijo nada, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso junto a suave empujón. Promesa era promesa. Eren le robó otro, tomó sus ropas y se marchó por el lugar que le había indicado el mayor con el dedo.

— Ese maldito demonio, te dejó como hueso de coyote — dijo Kennimaquic observando de arriba hacia abajo al adolescente, que embozó un sonrisita. Tenía el cuerpo marcado por mordidas y cardenales con formas de dedos—. Ven, te ayudaré a alistarte.

Mientras Kennimaquic le pasa el estropajo por la piel, el azabache soltaba quejiditos. El tacto era muy brusco, más no podía pedir menos de su padre, posiblemente era la segunda vez que recibía un baño por parte de él, la primera vez había sido cuando sólo tenía cuatro años y después de sus primeras visiones había dejado de vivir con él para irse al templo de los sacerdotes mayores. Fue su mismo padre quien lo alisto y llevó a cumplir su destino. Podía ser que a partir de ese momento una brecha se hubiera abierto entre ellos, pero el mayor siempre había estado pendiente de él.

Su padre era medio bruto en cuestiones de cariño, pero quería. En palabras más concretas, el Ahaú era más un guerrero y líder que un padre, no sabía querer pero lo hacía, de una manera tan poderosa como los torrenciales de invierno.

— Gracias. — soltó quedito el azabache, atrapando los dedos de su padre en la espalda —. Gracias.

—Ya calla, mocoso. — el hombre había ocultado la mirada, su hijo era poderoso, posiblemente si le miraba se daría cuenta de sus planes. Sentía una grieta en el pecho, pero por primera vez quería ser egoísta, y de todos modos ellos ya estaban malditos, sus acciones eran lo único que le darían un poco de paz a su maltrecho espíritu.

 **«** Los Dioses han de perdonarme por olvidarme de ellos y del pueblo, pero tú eres lo único valioso realmente **»**

El Ahaú estaba terminando de poner un velo sobre el cuerpo del azabache cuando llegaron los sacerdotes ataviados con joyas y plumas, se arrodillaron frente a la figura cubierta por la tela casi transparente pero que aun así ocultaba muy bien el rostro del mozo, los sacerdotes se cubrieron los ojos con los dedos y empezaron su perorata de hablar sobre los 'supuestos' aliados venidos del mar. Leviuic frunció el ceño, una voz sibilante pitó en sus oídos.

Su cabeza punzó por los pensamientos inyectados.

 _Sangrientosss_

Tenía un mal presentimiento, aun así tuvo que aguantar la respiración, obviarlo y caminar seguido de los sacerdotes, su padre iba a su lado, tan estoico como siempre, con la lanza dorada en una mano y sosteniendo su manto con la otra. Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al otro templo, el viento le movía ligeramente el velo mientras caminaba escaleras arriba, para cuando llegaron hasta la plazoleta el sol apenas y se veía.

A pesar de su presencia y las voces de los sacerdotes para acallar el ruido, la algarabía era inmensa. La fiesta de la noche anterior no se había detenido en ningún minuto, en cambio parecían más perdidos entre el baile, las bebidas y las risas. Escuchó a los sacerdotes pedirle una disculpa por el comportamiento del pueblo, y lo guiaron hasta el otro extremo de la plazoleta del templo. Allí había un trío de hombres de espalda, que respondieron al llamado de los sacerdotes, volteándose. En cuanto lo hicieron, Leviuic dio un respingo.

Él no vio hombres, no vio rostros blancos de cabellos rubios, él vio monstros con colmillos enormes y ojos de sangre que sostenían entre sus garras cráneos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, los brazos de su padre fue lo que impidieron que cayera totalmente. Si no hubiera tenido el velo que le cubría el cuerpo, el Ahaú y los sacerdotes hubieran visto las lágrimas abundantes que bajaban por sus mejillas. El grito le nació desde el centro de su ser y no se contuvo de soltarlo.

— ¡Matadles! ¡Arrancar sus corazones y aplastar sus cabezas! — gritó con potencia y toda la algarabía se detuvo de golpe, los hombres rubios dieron un paso hacia atrás simultáneamente —. ¡Son demonios, han venido por nuestras carnes y nuestras sangres!

Los sacerdotes a su lado se estremecieron, se vieron entre ellos y empezaron a murmurar. Desconfiar de la palabra de Leviuic jamás lo harían, su voz era la voz de los Dioses, así que uniéndose a sus gritos, ordenaron a las gentes retirarse y a los guerreros a preparar las armas.

A los pies de las escaleras del templo, la mayoría de los guerreros de la ciudad se acercaron tambaleantes — habían participado demasiado en la festividad y el vino extranjero navegaba abundante en sus venas —, pero al mismo tiempo los hombres blancos sacaron sus armas extrañas y apuntaron contra los que le quedaban más cerca.

El silencio tenso era tan intenso que incluso las respiraciones de los presentes se habían detenido. Erwin Smith fue quien se interpuso entre las armas, su voz profunda y calculadora retumbó en el lugar.

— ¿Qué os sucede? ¿Por qué nos atacáis? ¿Quién es tal personaje? ¿Qué es lo que os está diciendo? Nosotros sólo queremos paz.

El sumo sacerdote fue quien contestó — se habían esforzado en el trato continuo de aprender su lengua —, ya no parecía amigable, ni entusiasmado por su presencia en el lugar, sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que su cara resaltaba un enorme enojo en cada arruga contraída.

— Él es nuestra preciada joya, nuestro tributo sagrado, nuestro oráculo — el hombre soltó aquello hinchándose el pecho con orgullo —. Y él ha dicho que debemos matarlos, que ustedes vienen a destruirnos.

Erwin torció el gesto y sus ojos se clavaron en la figura cubierta por un velo blanco con detalles dorados en el centro, que aún permanecía en brazos del señor de aquella ciudad. Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente en aquel instante, pero la que tenía más fuerza era:

'¿Cómo era posible que ese ser asegurara eso sin siquiera haberlos visto antes? **'**

'¿Quién era esa persona? **'**

Dispuesto a averiguar más hizo el intento de abrir la boca, pero entonces la voz de Farlan lo calló.

— ¿Tanto confiáis en ' _ **ese**_ '? — el tono despectivo ofendió a los sacerdotes y a los guerreros —. Ustedes nos habéis hablado de que son enemigos de aquellos 'demonios' que habitan en el centro de bosque. ¿Confiáis tan ciegamente en la _**puta**_ de uno de ellos?

Las exclamaciones de indignación se elevaron al unísono. Leviuic tembló en los brazos de su padre, quien lanzó una maldición dirigida al hombre. Los sacerdotes protestaron profiriendo insultos a los hombres rubios.

— ¡Blasfemia! ¡Malditos seáis! ¿Cómo sois capaces de decir tal ofensa contra nuestro virgen tributo? Él que es el ser más puro del mundo, quien por su sangre nos salvará y nos llevará a la gloria. Sois ustedes tan demonios como aquellos malditos, seguramente os quieren robárnoslos por eso decid eso.

— Yo no os miento, os puedo aseguraos que sé de lo que hablo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Y os mostrare que no miento. ¡Mike!

Fue entonces que el hombre más alto moviéndose con increíble rapidez se abalanzó contra el par que estaba casi de rodillas en el suelo, todo dispuesto a arrebatar el velo que cubría a la figura más pequeña. Farlan sonrió sardónico al imaginar la expresión de las gentes del lugar al descubrir la verdad, pensó que luego de eso estarían tan desmoralizados que su victoria era inminente. Pero antes de que el rubio alto y musculoso lograra alcanzar su objetivo, el filo de un arma silbó cortando el aire.

Mike se detuvo, con los ojos como platos pudo ver durante un instante como la sangre brotaba a caudales y su cuerpo caía separado en dos. La lanza del Ahaú lo había atravesado deteniéndolo de conseguir su fin. Fue en ese instante que los gritos, el olor a pólvora y el sonido de lanzas, espadas y huesos estallaron. En menos de diez minutos las fumarolas de humo se elevaron por el cielo junto con las chispas rojizas de llamas que todo consumían.

En medio de todo el caos, Kennimaquic resguardaba a Leviuic, haría lo que fuera para que llegara seguro al bosque, de ahí podría ir hacia el mocoso suicida. Sabía que le protegería. Pero las extrañas armas de esos hombres le hacían difícil la tarea. La mayoría de sus guerreros ya estaban muertos al igual que muchos de las gentes de la ciudad que habían corrido despavoridas desde la primera detonación. Aquellas 'cosas' que escupían fuego, mataban demasiado rápido.

Fue en un instante que quedaron emboscados, tres arcabuces los apuntaron sin compasión, los dedos casi garras de Farlan arrebató de los brazos de Ahaú a Leviuic. Lo sometió. Cuando fue arrancado el velo los ojos azul plateado del muchacho eran como una tormenta brava en contra del rubio que lo aplastaba con su cuerpo.

— Nos arruinaste los planes — le siseó el de ojos avellanos —. Así que me las pagaras caro, serás mi esclavo en España, pero tu castigo empezara desde ya, le vamos a demostrar a todos lo bueno que eres abriéndote de piernas para los hombres — luego de eso su voz se elevó en un grito —. ¡Mira bien Ahaú, tú y tu pueblo, como es que sus creencias son una mierda!

Las manos toscas del hombre subieron hasta el pecho las telas azules del azabache, la piel quedó expuesta mostrando la desnudez blanquecina. El muchacho forcejeaba y el hombre rio mientras posó una mano sobre la pequeña bolita que se formaba en el bajo vientre del adolescente.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que me equivoque en mi apreciación, no eres tan perfecto, estás algo flojo. — su mano apretó con fuerza la carne redondeada casi aplastándola, Leviuic soltó un grito atronador que fue acompañado por el rabioso de su padre que se lanzó totalmente iracundo contra los hombres que le apuntaban. Nada pudieron hacer en contra de la fuerza nacida del odio. Su lanza acabó con los oponentes rebanándoles la cabeza.

El segundo en el que Farlan se distrajo por tal alboroto, fue aprovechado por Leviuic, que impulsándose de un tirón sujetó al hombre y clavó sus dientes con fuerza en gran parte de la nariz y el pómulo derecha hasta casi arrancar la carne de la zona. Farlan aulló de dolor echándose hacia atrás liberando de su peso al joven tributo, el cual salió corriendo hacia su padre que venía hacia él.

No lograron alcanzarse.

El tercer líder rubio que había estado luchando contra los guerreros de la ciudad había visto todo, y supo que Farlan no era nada en comparación con el Ahaú, así que apuntó su arma con precisión.

El cañonazo voló el aire, dejando una estela de humo.

Leviuic vio todo aquello como en cámara lenta, mientras un tirón en sus ropas elevaba sus pies del suelo unos centímetros. Su nombre brotó de los labios de su padre en grito.

La bala atravesó la carne destrozando la columna vertebral. El cuerpo cayó ensangrentado.

Los ojitos del adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas, aquella imagen fue lo último que vieron antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a rodar hacia abajo por los interminables escalones del templó.

Farlan hizo un asentimiento hacia Erwin y luego rompieron a reír. Para un pobre moribundo que veía como todo ardía en llamas junto a los gritos de las gentes siendo asesinadas por robarle el oro que llevaban encima, aquello fue una revelación. Eran verdad las palabras del tributo, esos hombres eran demonios con fuego en las manos que habían llegado a matarles, sólo por robarles sus tesoros, por adueñarse de unas tierras que no eran de ellos, sino de los Dioses.

 **«** Tanto sufrimiento por algo tan banal **»**

Desde el suelo con la sangre escurriendo de su boca y las lágrimas calientes bajándole por las mejillas, la voz de Kennimaquic se elevó al cielo como un trueno.

— ¡Los maldigo, a ustedes y a su gente! ¡Esta tierra jamás será suya! ¡Nada de que haya nacido de nuestra sangre será suyo! ¡Ustedes que llamaron a mi hijo puta, esta tierra será eso para ustedes! ¡Será una puta! ¡Nunca será suya, será tomada por todos los que se plazcan de ella pero su nombre jamás quedara grabado en sus entrañas! — una risa amarga brotó junto con gotas de sangre —. Y todo aquel que intente poseerla, su sangre será derramada, sus carnes putrefactas olvidadas como vil basura, mientras nosotros nos reímos desde nuestros huesos.

La rabia acumulada en su interior consumió su espíritu enganchándolo con aquellas palabras. Ahí fue el inicio de una maldición que jamás sería borrada, y el rugido de guerra que voló en el aire un segundo después fue el primer indicio de su cumplimiento.

Esa tierra sería bañada con la sangre de todos los presentes.

Salvación no habría para nadie.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eren había salido sigiloso y a paso ligero de la ciudad oculta, debía llegar rápido a su aldea para hablar con sus padres y organizar todo. Al anochecer, encubiertos por la oscuridad atacarían a los intrusos y en medio de eso, él podría llevarse a Leviuic consigo.

Ese era el trato.

Aquel hombre — el Ahaú — le había dado su bendición para que pudiera estar con su niño.

Eren sonrió feliz.

Más no logró llegar hasta sus tierras, porque fue interceptado por su gente, que armada con hachas y espadas lo recibieron. Los ojos castaños de su madre le veían con un aire de tristeza y preocupación.

— ¿Qué está pasando allá, Eren? — la voz de su padre era serena pero apremiaba su respuesta.

— ¿De qué hablas, padre? — las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron, pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un reclamo por su aspecto, él no sería capaz de decirle que venía de pasar la noche con el hijo del Ahaú de la ciudad oculta.

— Desde la aldea vimos columnas de humo proviniendo de la ciudad oculta.

El corazón de Eren se detuvo unos segundos y giró con velocidad tratando de ver eso, pero no lo logró, la espesa arboleda impedía tal cosa, solamente desde el corazón del bosque donde él habitaba y los árboles creaban un circulo, se podría ver aquel humo. Su mente proyectó inmediatamente la imagen de su pequeño pecado.

No espero más palabras de su progenitor cuando se echó a correr. Los pasos de su gente yendo tras él acompañado del latir errático de su corazón, fue todo lo que escuchó durante el tiempo que le tardó deshacer sus pasos. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad donde todo era gritos, llamas, desesperación y saqueo, la imagen que lo recibió fue como una pesadilla espantosa.

El cuerpo de Kennimaquic siendo atravesado por una estela potente, y Leviuic cayendo por las escaleras del gran templo.

El rugido que brotó de él, era un sonido oscuro, espeso, adolorido y lleno de odio. Le arrebató el hacha a su padre y con toda la fuerza de su ser la lanzó hacia uno de los malditos que escalones arriba se reían y sostenían el cuerpo del Ahaú dispuesto a rebanar su cabeza.

El arma pasó abriendo de tajo la carne, la cabeza rodó y el cuerpo cayó. El otro hombre rubio soltó una maldición y le vio con odio, aquella mirada fue devuelta por Eren pero con mayor potencia. Una mirada fugaz fue la que obtuvo cuando pasó al lado del cuerpecito inmóvil de Leviuic, estaba lleno de odio, sed de venganza que el dolor de su pérdida quedó relegado.

Los mataría a todos, uno por uno.

Su gente le siguió. Él ya era el líder de la tribu, su gente le seguiría.

Un enfrentamiento más sangriento dio inicio, esta vez los gritos de la gente venida del mar se unió a los de los pobres indígenas de los cuales ya casi no quedaban. Pero las armas de hierro no eran contra las armas de fuego, incluso si los que la manejaban eran más débiles. Los pocos sobrevivientes se batían contra los vikingos y en medio de todo estaba Eren, quien tenía como objetivo arrancarle la cabeza al otro tipo que vio arriba de los escalones. Blandiendo la espada de enorme empuñadora de cabeza de dragón, se abría paso. Lo mataría y lo haría lentamente para que sufriera más.

A los pies de los escalones del templo, Carla, la madre de Eren con pasos lentos se acercó a la figura cubierta por telas azules. Lo contempló con a detalle y con tristeza. Era un muchachito muy bonito, la persona que su hijo había escogido por pareja. Empatizó con su dolor.

Ella y Grisha sabían de esa unión, ellos también habían espiado a su hijo en sus salidas nocturnas, las que habían empezado como parte de un entrenamiento y finalizaron en una relación clandestina con aquel niño de piel pálida.

Acarició la mejilla blanca, estaba húmeda de lágrimas y de la comisura de sus labios brotaba un hilillo de sangre. Acunó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. Casi podía sentirlo como un hijo y lloró por su partida. Estaba tan envuelta en sus sentimientos que no pudo prever como un hombre castaño le apuntaba con un arcabuz, lo único que sintió fue líquido caliente cayendo sobre ella. Dio un respingo y un segundo después gritó con fuerza.

— ¡Eren!

Frente a ella había cuatro figuras monstruosas, dos de ellas tenían varas de huesos. El cuerpo en sus brazos dio un suspiro profundo.

Leviuic abrió los ojos.

Hun-Camé, Vucub-Camé, Chamiaholom y Chamiabac le recibieron con una sonrisa sardónica, una sonrisa que Leviuic también acompañó.

Todo se llenó lamentos y sangre más abundante.

El fin había llegado.

 **Fin**

 ***Notas finales** :

Llegamos al final de esta historia, en este momento puedo decirles que me pueden lanzar todas la piedras del mundo, pero deben recordar que esta historia está basada en las vivencias de los indígenas a la llegada de los europeos, así que debían saber que esto no terminaría con miel sobre hojuelas.

Es probable que casi nadie recuerde ya esta historia, pero bueno, para mis chicas que leen en silencio aquí está el final, debed de saber que esta historia tendrá un **epilogo** , algo para compensar el sabor amargo del final.

Si les ha gusto este capítulo o tened algún reclamo, dejadme un review, que lo amaré con el alma.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y ahora….

La sensual pizarra de honor de Wattpad y FanFiction:

. —LenaCasandraAckerman —Rousesky — Galadriel77 —.

. — ChibiGoreItaly —EleniRockbell —.

. —MiuYuShin —Patatapandicornio —.

 **PD:** El habladito de los europeos se me pego de un documental y poniéndose en la época, ellos hablaban – y hablan – así.

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satanás alias Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama S.A. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados a ©Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Shota. Mpreg. OCC. Un Levi tributo maya. Eren vikingo. Violencia. Muerte de personajes.

 **Dedicatoria |** A MagiAllie ¡La súper mujer que amo!

 **¡América!**

 **Capítulo**

 **6**

 **.**

 **Resurrección**

 **[Epílogo]**

" _Muy bien, pero este corazón no les pertenece a ellos. Tampoco debe ser aquí vuestra morada, ni debéis tolerar que os obliguen a matar a los hombres. Después serán ciertamente vuestros los verdaderos criminales y míos serán en seguida ellos. Así, pues, la sangre y sólo la sangre será de ellos y estará en su presencia. Tampoco puede ser que este corazón sea quemado ante ellos._ _ **"**_ —

 _Segunda Parte, Capítulo III. Popol Vuh_

 **.**

Sangre, su visión era carmesí como la sangre, porque sangre era lo que deseaba, vengarse, destazar con su hacha el corazón de cada uno de aquellos malditos, ellos que arrebataron de sus brazos lo que más amaba. Los odiaba, a esos monstruos del mal con fuego en las manos y cubiertos de metal, los odiaba con toda la profundidad de lo oscuro de ese sentimiento.

Su cuerpo estaba bañado con la caliente sangre y sus oídos estaban atiborrados de sus gritos, pero no se detenía ante nada, seguía machacando a cada enemigo que se le ponía enfrente. El demonio de la ira lo había consumido y nada le permitía ver, todo había desaparecido para él. Sólo soledad, rabia y dolor estaban presentes en su interior.

« Vengarme »

« Vengarme »

« Matarlos »

No vio como el cielo se oscurecía presa del astro opaco que se devoraba el sol, en un eclipse funesto, no escuchó los gritos aterrados de su madre, ni el rugido tenebroso de un animal nacido del odio, la tristeza y la impotencia. No fue consciente de nada hasta que la sibilante voz de Leviuic retumbó en sus tímpanos, su voz vuelta un canto siniestro, como un silbido fantasmal.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, igual que el resto que tan sólo hace unos segundos se arremolinaban en una batalla fragosa.

El ambiente era pesado, frío y obscurecido y en el centro de todo estaba el bello tributo de una estirpe que había sido molida por los deseos oscuros de seres sin corazón.

Leviuic sonreía sentado en las gradas del templo con un jaguar de ojos color plata echado sobre sus piernas, atrás de él, sombras amorfas que sólo una enorme boca llena de colmillos tenían en el rostro, parecían sonreírles con hambre.

El corazón de Eren latió frenético, emocionado y atemorizado a la misma vez, estaba lleno de regocijo por ver de pie y vivo a su amor, y también tenía temor porque los ojos de su niño parecían resplandecer en vivos colores de tonalidades verdes y azules, como si fuesen las plumas de las aves más exóticas. Antinaturales, divinos, de otro mundo, un mundo lejos de su compresión. Sentía, pues, un temor reverencial.

Su hacha se resbaló de sus manos mientras él caía de rodillas.

La voz de Leviuic se volvió 'humana', compresible, tangible, pero Eren supo que esa no era su voz. Alguien hablaba a través de él. Era una voz llena de potencia que obligaba a obedecer por el hecho de sentirse como una verdad absoluta, una voz que no permitía replicas.

Así entonces él habló:

— Mucho mal nos habéis hecho, matasteis a nuestras creaciones, a todas ellas, pues los has arrasado desde ya tierras lejas, acabasteis sin compasión a quienes nos adoraban y se acordaban de nosotros, su padre, su madre, el corazón del cielo. Dolor y sufrimiento causasteis, ahora pues, probarais vosotros nuestros dientes, os devoraremos, destrozaremos sus caras, moleremos sus huesos y beberemos vuestra sangre y con su fuego os quemaremos.

Era pues que quienes hablaban, no era Leviuic, sino Tepeu y Kukulkán quienes llenos de ira por el pecado y ofensa que se había cometido contra ellos, habían decidido liberar a los Señores de Xibalbá para que destruyeran a aquellos intrusos que habían saqueado y llenado de lágrimas y sangre sus tierras.

A todos los intrusos aniquilarían.

En seguida fueron destruidos y deshechos todos los intrusos, la ruina cayó sobre todos aquellos hombres que se habían consumido en la ambición, ellos y lo que antes habían amenazado a sus creaciones. Decidieron, pues, que ahí habrían de perecer los espíritus malignos de fuego y metal, y también los demonios con cabeza de dragón.

El jaguar se levantó de las piernas del niño y en cada paso que daba parecía crecer el doble de su tamaño, hasta que se volvió una inmensidad con dientes y garras que trituraban a cinco hombres de un sólo zarpazo y dentellada.

Las sombras también habían tomado forma, mostrándose ante ellos todos los Señores de Xibalbá: Hun-Camé, Vucub-Camé, Xiquiripat, Chuchumaquic, Ahalpuh, Ahalcaná, Chamiabac, Chamiaholom, Quicxic, Patán, Quicré, Quicrixcac, y todos ellos se relamían los colmillos ante su próxima acción.

Vinieron entonces ellos y junto al jaguar les vaciaron los ojos, cortaron sus cabezas, magullaron sus huesos y nervios, hasta molerlos y desmoronarlos volviéndolos polvos, así también les hincharon las pieles y los volvieron masas de pus que se desparramaron, creando ríos de sangre y podredumbre y cuando vieron todo aquello, los señores rieron a carcajadas sueltas ante sus actos, y admirando sus obras, hablaron con voz de trueno.

— Han sido muertos todos, castigados hasta el último, saciada a quedado ya vuestra sed, creadores y formadores, padre y madre de esta tierra, ni uno ha quedado en pie, tan sólo cuatro como lo habéis pedido. Vuestro tributo y sus creaciones, y aquel que ha nacido con los cenotes pintados en el alma. A quienes también nosotros agradecemos por habernos alegrado el corazón con esta danza de sangre.

Desde el cuerpo de Leviuic, Tepeu y Kukulkán, los observaron con intensidad, trasmitiéndoles con su mirada su deseo final, y los señores de Xibalbá se vieron entre ellos y asintieron. Dando media vuelta se dirigieron hacia al hombre de piel canela que de rodillas se había quedado inmóvil ante todo lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

Hun-Camé y Vucub-Camé fueron quienes se acercaron. Pero sólo Hun-Camé habló.

— Han tenido piedad de ti por él, así que complácelos, llévatelo de aquí y no veas atrás, preserva lo único que nos queda y olvida esto.

Eren veía aquel ser, a sus ojos rabiosos inyectados en sangre y asintió con reverencia. Se levantó con lentitud y tambaleando un poco se fue hasta donde su pequeño tesoro lo observaba con profundidad. Y en cuanto estuvo junto a él, _**ellos**_ lo vieron con infinita dulzura, asintieron y luego el cuerpo se desplomó entre sus brazos.

No volvió a ver atrás.

Olvidó a su gente, a sus progenitores y todos los restos que adornaban en una escena macabra a la ciudad que ahora se reducía entre las llamas. Se dejó guiar por Hun-Camé y Vucub-Camé que acompañados del enorme jaguar lo llevaron a través de la selva mientras cargaba a Leviuic. Guardó silencio cuando aquellos señores le mostraron una canoa y lo hicieron subir. Y apretó los labios cuando vio como ellos con sus uñas rascaron el vientre de su amor mientras articulaban cosas en una lengua oscura y espesa que le causó escalofríos. Sólo acurrucó entre sus brazos a quien tanto amaba y dejó que el mar en su cadencioso vaivén lo arrastrara hacia adentro.

Y sólo cuando apenas se veían las costas sintió como Leviuic se revolvía.

Él abrió los ojos.

 **.**

Todo estaba en calma, en silencio; todo inmóvil, callado y vacío en el interior de Leviuic; lo había estado desde el instante en que empezó a caer por los escalones de la gran pirámide, porque en cuanto sus pies se habían separado de los ladrillos, plumas suaves y de vivos colores lo habían envuelto. No sintió dolor alguno, no hubo magulladuras en su cuerpo. Sólo paz, infinita paz acompañada de las voces de sus Dioses. Ellos que habían respondido a sus súplicas.

Escuchando sus palabras se dejó arrastrar a un lugar como agua en reposo, un mar apacible, solo y tranquilo. Él confiaba en ellos, en las dulces palabras que le prometían que lo cuidarían, que lo salvarían de su fatídico destino.

Ahora estaba ahí, en los brazos de su Eren, navegando en una canoa que se movía al compás de las olas, alejándose más y más de la costa, alejándose del lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, de las bellas tierras en donde para él alguna vez todo estuvo en su lugar. Hundiendo su cuerpo entre los brazos cálidos que lo arrullaban con mimo dejó que las lágrimas frías bajaron sus mejillas.

Porque no sólo estaba dejando su hogar, también se estaba alejando de sus Dioses…de su padre. Es que él lo veía con claridad. Ahí en las costas estaban los gobernantes de Xibalbá, con su mirada terrorífica observándolo marcharse, jurándole que ellos también a pesar de todo siempre estuvieron de su lado, de su lado igual que aquel jaguar de brillantes ojos que no era nadie más que su padre, el Ahaú Kennimaquic, que ahora estaba atado a los Señores de Xibalbá, atado a ellos para cumplir con su maldición.

'Nunca ningún intruso se quedaría con sus tierras. Él estaría ahí para despedazarlos, para envolverlos en sus venenosos deseos hasta aniquilarlos **'**

Su padre era ahora, no otro más que un señor de Xibalbá, un alguacil de los gobernantes. Un ser dispuesto a todo para enseñarle a los hombres que las decisiones y tierras de los dioses no debían ser mancilladas por ningún espíritu maligno, que todas las riquezas de esos lares sólo era para aquellos que habían nacido de sus entrañas.

Leviuic habría de recordarlos para siempre, guardándolos en su memoria, en sus palabras tal cual los había conocido, poderosos, insondables, complicados pero dispuestos a todo por lo que amaban. No los olvido nunca, a sus Dioses, a los Señores, a su gente y a su padre. No lo hizo cuando vio desaparecer la última arbolada de jícaros y arboles gigantes, no los olvidó mientras navegaba en aquella canoa entre los brazos de su amor, y la bruma le despidió del último grano de tierra de su antiguo hogar.

Les agradeció por todo.

Porque él sabía que eran los últimos 'libres' de todo aquel infierno, si, él lo sabía, que mientras ellos se perdían en el mar hacia su destino, del otro lado, grandes barcos cargados de aquellos monstruos de piel cadavérica y con fuego en las manos, enrollados en una bandera con un símbolo extraño bajaban para terminarse de llevar el ultimo cachito de su estirpe. Pobres desdichados condenados a la esclavitud, desdichados que olvidarían a sus dioses, que los habían olvidado desde ya, porque si ellos hubiesen suplicado tanto como él, si se hubiese opuesto tanto como él, tal vez y sólo tal vez hubiesen sido salvos.

El tributo pensó en ellos con desprecio y se cerró los ojos dejando grabada la imagen de quienes en verdad valían como el cuadro de una escena triste de despedida. Así fue como siempre había de recordarlos, como los recordó incluso cuando llegó a aquella tierra de hielo que Eren llamó su antigua patria, él lugar de donde venían sus gentes, en donde él era un príncipe por herencia, el lugar en donde ambos fueron inmensamente felices envueltos por su amor eterno, en donde junto a Eren gobernó hasta el último de sus días, siendo venerado como el regalo de los dioses que siempre fue.

El lugar en donde dio a luz un par de gemelos hermosos de piel blanquísima y ojos de cenotes, a los que crío con toda la sabiduría de su nación, de su riqueza de conocimientos y sus bellos recuerdos. Los criaron así hasta convertirlo en hombres que fueron sabios y poderosos, llenos de la bendición de aquellas tierras lejanas de donde era uno de sus padres. Hombres que en su interior llevaban la dualidad de los poderosos dioses del cielo y la devastación de los Señores de Xibalbá. Y fueron ellos quienes nunca dejaron que esa memoria se perdiera, quienes incitaron a su nuevo pueblo a dar marcha atrás y regresar a aquella bella tierra en donde sus dioses aun le hablaban.

Aquella tierra que en siglos venideros sería conocida como 'La gran América' 'La invencible América' 'Paraíso terrenal' 'Bendita de los dioses'

Una nación que nació como tal de entre la maldición de una estirpe casi extinta, la ambición de los hombres y un poderoso sentimiento que — no era más que el amor en toda su vasta extensión— unió dos mundos.

Así fue pues como nació América.

 ***Notas finales** :

Agradecimientos especiales a todas las sensuales chicas que comentaron alguna vez esta cosita mía.

En especial a estas nenas que me acompañaron en el anterior capitulo:

 _Mickeylove14_

 _ChibiGoreItaly_

 _MagiAllie_

Y a mí [idiota] querido de Denmien V. Gracias por tu ayuda en este último capítulo que igual que MagiaAllie quien me ayudó tanto a lo largo de todo este viaje fue realmente especial que me acompañaran en todo esto. Gracias infinitas gracias a ambos.

Los amo.

A ustedes y a todas esas lindas lectoras que leyeron en silencio y me regalaron su favorite y folow. Gracias por todo

Espero les haya gusta este epilogo. Decídmelo en un review. Abrazos y besos titánicos.

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
